Fate and Destiny
by reaperofdeath
Summary: the black destiny a power so evil that it will curse you. chapter 1 is just an prologue
1. Black Destiny

Fate and Destiny  
  
Chapter one : Black Destiny  
  
Note : just read please  
  
Have you ever heard the legends…of the black destiny?  
  
It's a cursed power.  
  
A kid named Riku did and he went after it.  
  
It is a power that will give you the power beyond your wildest dreams.  
  
But anyone who wants is cursed for until they get it.  
  
But Riku didn't care he didn't know how powerful the curse was.  
  
He went behind his friends backs to find it.  
  
Undoubtedly he failed.  
  
Now his life is full of misery.  
  
The curse left but one thing inside him a terrible evil only able to be stopped by…  
  
The keyblade master.  
  
Which turns out to be his friend  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note : is this worth continuing? Review me on how you liked it and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. True Evil

Chapter two : true evil  
  
Note : this is the true first chapter review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions on what I should improve on let me know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku : Sora you don't get it do you? Your not going to stop me from getting the black destiny.  
  
Sora : the black destiny that's what it is?   
  
A keyhole opened front of Riku and a light shot from the keyblade into the keyhole.  
  
Riku : crap I feel horrible at least I'm not that creep.  
  
Sora : good to have you back.  
  
Riku : good to be back.  
  
The truth is for some reason Riku has not been turned back to good.  
  
Riku : I think I'll rest that took the crap out of me. Ugh  
  
Sora : you rest.  
  
Riku : ok.  
  
Sora left the little house to go challenge Tidus.  
  
Riku : simple minded idiot…  
  
When Riku was sure he couldn't here his footsteps anymore he climbed out the window.  
  
Riku : it's close I can feel it…  
  
And just as quickly as the feeling came it evaporated.  
  
Riku : The guardian is obviously very good at his job…  
  
Suddenly the darkness in Riku grew larger.  
  
A black Aura went around Riku's body.  
  
Riku swung his weapon a portal opened and with that he disappeared.  
  
He was at the deep jungle.  
  
Riku : I will have the black destiny and no one will stop me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phantom : come closer it's almost done….  
  
Phantom : a little more it will be game over for you!  
  
Black destiny : (thought) you know I am the power you want come seek me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sora : where is Riku?  
  
Where could he have gone?  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Sora : I searched the whole island and he's not here.  
  
How could he have gotten away was all that was going through Sora's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku : where are you?  
  
Phantom : right here and I've got what you want.  
  
He disappeared in a piece of smoke.  
  
Riku : playing games are we? You act like an amateur.  
  
Riku heard a voice in his mind.  
  
Phantom : don't act so high and mighty you may find that you are in more danger than you think you are.  
  
Riku : we'll see.  
  
Phantom : yes we will. You should of took heed of the legends.  
  
Riku : trying to scare me?  
  
Phantom : I'm trying to make you afraid of what you should be afraid of. But even if you are afraid it won't make a difference.  
  
Riku : I have no idea what you're talking about. But it won't make a difference anyway.  
  
  
  
The voice suddenly disappeared.  
  
Black destiny : (thinking) yes that's it lure him to his destiny or should I say fate.  
  
Riku opened a portal where he thought the black destiny would be.  
  
Phantom teleported to the hollow bastion where he sensed Riku would be.  
  
Riku : so you're here.  
  
Phantom shot a blast of energy at Riku and Riku reflected it.  
  
The phantom then disappeared.  
  
Phantom : he's getting stronger which means…  
  
Black destiny : he's almost done for.  
  
Phantom : soon another soul gone…   
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note : so how did you like the first chapter of the story? Review and let me know. 


End file.
